Fiona
by Flatsch
Summary: Es geht um Trunks, Goten und ein paar Mädchen.^-^ (Will Kommenatare!! *fleh**winsel*)
1. Fiona - Wiedersehen (Chapter I)

Hallo, ihr lieben!  
  
Das ist meine zweite FF!  
  
Nur noch mal zur Info:  
  
**=jemand denkt o. macht etwas  
  
„"=jemand spricht  
  
( )=der Inhalt der Klammer gehört in jedem Fall zur Geschichte.  
  
[ ]=der Inhalt ist ein Kommentar von mir  
  
Weitere Info: Sämtliche Rechte gehören mir nicht.  
  
So, und jetzt wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! ^-^  
  
Personen: Trunks Goten Fiona Claire Corinna …  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Trunks sah auf. Er war der letzte im Jungenumkleideraum. Aber ein Mädchen war ´reingekommen. Und nun stand es direkt vor ihm: Corinna. Irgendwie war Trunks dieses Mädchen schon immer unsymphatisch. Und seit ca. einem halben Jahr lief sie ihm hinterher. Corinna sah ja eigentlich ganz gut aus, aber sie hatte einen ganz miesen Charakter, das wusste Trunks von anderen Schülern. Sie hatte mit ihrem Argument namens Oberweite schon mindestens jeden zweiten Jungen flachgelegt. Jetzt war er, Trunks, wohl dran.  
  
Corinna fragte mit ihrer furchtbar hohen, zickigen Stimme: „Ach, Trunks! Was machst du denn hier? Wartest auf mich?"  
  
Trunks erwiderte bissig: „Anders gefragt! Was machst du hier? In der Jungenumkleide?"  
  
„Wir können auch wo anders hingehen, wenn dir das lieber ist, um Sex... "  
  
Verzweifelt, aber schnell reagierte Trunks. „Vergiss es!...Ich hab' jetzt Informatik! Und du kennst ja den Jinef!"  
  
Schnell drehte sich Trunks zur Seite und huschte durch die Tür. Sobald er um die nächste Ecke gegangen war, hörte er Getuschel hinter sich. Und dann hörte Trunks die laute Stimme Corinnas. „Oh, Mädels, er war ja so gut! Trunks Briefs ist ein Sexgott! Gerade eben haben wir's noch mal getan!"  
  
Trunks zuckte zusammen, aber er drehte sich nicht um. Langsam ging er weiter. Er hoffte nur, dass das nicht allzu viele Schüler mitbekommen hatten. Denn schließlich stimmte es erst mal gar nicht und zweitens würde er deswegen bestimmt durch den Kakao gezogen werden.  
  
Goten erwischte Trunks vor'm Computerraum. „Hey, da bist du ja! Ich hab' gehört, du wärst jetzt mit Corinna zusammen?! Und ihr habt es schon öfters getan?! Hey, nichts gegen dich, aber dein Geschmack hat sich verschlechtert!?"  
  
Genervt gab dieser zurück: „Da hast du falsch gehört! Ich und diese blöde Kuh? Nee, bloß nicht! Ich kam aus Sport, da hat sie so getan, als hätten wir's grad getan! Sie hat mit ihren Freundinnen, du weißt schon, die anderen Tussis, darüber gesprochen. Ich hab' sie einfach ignoriert."  
  
„Ah, so war das. Ich dachte schon, du...! Ach, lassen wir das! Aber ich geb' dir ´nen Tipp: Lass dich in nächster Zeit mit anderen Mädchen blicken und überhaupt nicht mit ihr!"  
  
„Danke. Was hast du jetzt?"  
  
Goten stieß ihm mit dem Ellebogen freundschaftlich in die Seite. „Schon vergessen? Wir sind in der gleichen Klasse!"  
  
Leicht verlegen erwiderte Trunks: „Oh, sorry! Ich frag dich schon wie meine Schwester!"  
  
Goten sagte darauf nur sehr trocken: „Danke, dass ich plötzlich jünger und weiblich bin!"  
  
Mr. Jinef: „Nun seid endlich leise! Ich will heute noch fertig werden. Da ich mit euch Projekte durchführen will, werden sich dafür ausnahmsweise die Klassen c) und d) zusammenschließen [ich weiß nicht wie in anderen Ländern die Klassen benannt werden!]. Da die beiden Klassen normalerweise an unterschiedlichen Tagen und Stunden in Informatik unterrichtet werden, habt ihr für die Projekte gemeinsam Mittwochs eine Doppelstunde Informatik. Alles weitere wird euch in der nächsten Stunde eure Klassenleiterin Mrs. Taylor erklären."  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Sie saßen in Trunks' Zimmer.  
  
Goten sah Trunks an. Er hatte überhaupt nicht zugehört. „Trunks?"  
  
Trunks schrak auf. „Oh, sorry! Was hast du gesagt?"  
  
„Ich redete vom Mond und vom am schlechtesten abschneidenden Wirtschaftland 1836!"  
  
Trunks verzog das Gesicht, bis seine Grimasse zu einem Grinsen anwuchs. „Und wie war das 1849?" Auch Goten musste grinsen. Schließlich lachten beide laut auf.  
  
Als sie sich beruhigt hatten, sprach Goten, wieder ernsthafter, weiter:  
  
„Mit wem gehen wir in eine Gruppe? Zu fünft sollen wir sein. Und gemischt." In Trunks schlich sich ein Grinsen. Goten stöhnte.  
  
„Übrigens eine Nachbarin von mir ist in der d)! Wir könnten sie fragen, ob sie zu uns in die Gruppe kommt!?!"  
  
Schnell hatte er ablenken wollen, traf nur wieder das gleiche Ergebnis: Trunks grinste, jetzt noch breiter.  
  
(Nächster Tag, Pause...)  
  
Fiona saß auf einer Bank, als sie jemanden sah, den sie sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Sie sprang auf. Allerdings ging das nicht sehr gut, denn sie trug eine knielangen, relativ engen Jeansrock, und zum Glück konnte sie sich noch kurz vor dem boden abfangen. Als sie aufsah, hockte er neben ihr: Goten.  
  
Ein hübsches Mädchen in einem knielangen, blauen Jeansrock und ärmellosen, hellblauen Shirt mit strahlendblauen Augen sah ihn an. Gotens leicht besorgte Miene verwandelte sich in eine überraschte. „Fiona?", fragte er vorsichtig. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und kaum merklich nickte sie. „Goten!", erwiderte sie, „schön dich wieder zu sehen."  
  
Goten konnte es noch gar nicht fassen. Das Mädchen, das früher neben seiner Familie gewohnt hatte; das Mädchen, das nach England gezogen war, hockte vor ihm. Schnell half er ihr auf und drückte sie an sich. Die Mädchen, die in der Nähe waren, schauten eifersüchtig, aber möglichst unauffällig zu Fiona bzw. Goten.  
  
Trunks schlenderte zu Goten herüber, der gerade wie toll ein Mädchen umarmte. Das Mädchen sah hübsch aus. Abgesehen von ihrer Kleidung, trug sie weiße, sportliche Schuhe und passend zu ihren leuchtend blauen Augen silberne, mit türkis-blauen Steinen besetzte Ohrringe. Sie hatte dunkelbraune Haare, die ihr bis zu den Wangenknochen reichten und sehr feine Gesichtszüge. Eine gute Figur gehörte auch zu ihr. [Doofer Ausdruck!]  
  
Fiona ließ Goten los. „Wie geht es dir? Wir haben uns so lange nicht gesehen! In welche Klasse gehst du?" Goten setzte sich auf die Bank, zog Fiona neben sich und antwortete dann: „Mir geht es gut, na ja, außer dem Problem, das wir alle kennen: schule." Fiona grinste und sagte: „Ich gehe in die 12 c). Heute ist mein erster Tag. Nach der Pause geht's los!"  
  
Goten stieß einen erstickten Freudenschrei aus. „Das heißt, du kommst in meine Klasse!"  
  
Plötzlich stand Trunks neben ihnen. „Gibt's was, was ich noch nicht weiß?"  
  
„Ähm...ja. Das ist unsere neue Mitschülerin, sie heißt Fiona. Fiona hat früher neben uns gewohnt, bevor sie nach England zog. Und jetzt ist sie wieder da!"  
  
„Hi!" sagte Fiona nur, mit einem unschuldigen Blick in den Augen.  
  
Nachdem Fiona von Mrs. Taylor der Klasse vorgestellt worden war, setzte sie sich eine Reihe hinter Goten und Trunks, neben ein Mädchen, das sich als Corinna vorstellte. Während der nächsten beiden Stunden flirtete sie nicht, obwohl allerhand Jungs unterschiedliche versuche unternahmen, sie anzubaggern. Sie schrieb sich mit Goten und Trunks kleine Briefchen, was sie aber nicht in die Kategorie Flirten schob, schließlich war sie seit Jahren mit Goten mehr oder weniger befreundet.  
  
OK, das war's. Erst mal. Schreibt mir bitte fleißig Kommentare! Ich glaube das erste Kapitel meiner zweiten FF zeigt schon irgendwie, worum es geht. Zieht aber bitte noch keine voreiligen Schlüsse! Es kommen ja noch einige Kapitel!  
  
Flatsch/Christel 


	2. Fiona - Freunde einsammeln, shoppen & Po...

Fiona – Freunde einsammeln, shoppen & Poolspaß (Chapter II)  
  
  
  
Halli Hallo Hallöle!  
  
Info: Sämtliche Rechte gehören mir nicht.  
  
Natürlich wäre es schön, wenn ihr erst das erste Chapter dieser Story lesen würdet, sofern ihr es noch nicht gelesen habt?!  
  
Also Ring...äh...Chapter frei!  
  
  
  
Nachdem Fiona von Mrs. Taylor der Klasse vorgestellt worden war, setzte sie sich eine Reihe hinter Goten und Trunks, neben ein Mädchen, das sich als Corinna vorstellte. Während der nächsten beiden Stunden flirtete sie nicht, obwohl allerhand Jungs unterschiedliche versuche unternahmen, sie anzubaggern. Sie schrieb sich mit Goten und Trunks kleine Briefchen, was sie aber nicht in die Kategorie Flirten schob, schließlich war sie seit Jahren mit Goten mehr oder weniger befreundet.  
  
Froh, jemanden aus ihrer Klasse schon zu kennen, verabredete sich Fiona für den nächsten Nachmittag, Samstag, mit Goten. Die beiden wollten sich einen Film anschauen und anschließend ein bisschen durch die Straßen von SatanCity ziehen.  
  
Die Türklingel gab ihre Töne von sich, als es ungefähr 15:00 Uhr war.  
  
Fiona eilte die Treppe zur Tür runter, und nahm die letzten paar Stufen mit einem Satz. Sie griff nach ihrer Jeansjacke und rief ihrer Mutter zu, dass sie jetzt mit Goten unterwegs wäre.  
  
Als hastig die Tür geöffnet wurde, hob Goten leicht den Kopf und sah der lächelnden Fiona direkt in die Augen. Sie sah gut aus: Sie trug ein pinkfarbenes Spaghettiträger-Top und einen schwarzen Minirock.  
  
„Na, kann man mich so mitnehmen?", fragte Fiona und schaute in einer Mischung aus ironisch und verführerisch. Goten grinste nur und bot ihr albern seinen Arm an. Sie hakte sich ein und gemeinsam spazierten sie zusammen ein Stück die Straße hinunter.  
  
Goten hielt an, und fragte: „Was dagegen, wenn noch ein paar Leute mitkommen. Wär' doch sicher lustig?!" Fiona willigte ein, schließlich war dies hier kein Date, sondern ein rein freundschaftliches Treffen [das ist ernst gemeint!]. Außerdem bot ihr das eine gute Gelegenheit, andere Leute besser kennen zu lernen. Goten sah nachdenklich drein. „Was ist? Hallo?!", rief Fiona Goten aus seinen Gedanken. „Ähm, was?! Ach so, ja." (Goten hat überlegt, wie sie sich am besten schnell vom Fleck bewegen könnten.)  
  
Fiona blickte ihn erstaunt an, als er hinter sie trat und schließlich seine starken Arme um ihre Taille legte. Er begann mit ihr in den Armen zu schweben. Fiona stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. Der erste Grund dafür war, dass sie schwebte, was sie keinesfalls für normal hielt; zum zweiten trug sie einen Minirock, und in der Nähe stand ein Grüppchen Jungen, die sie belustigt anstarrten. Sofort presste sie die Beine zusammen und schlang mehr oder weniger ihre Arme um ihre Oberschenkel.  
  
„Äh..., warum kannst du...fliegen?", fragte Fiona kleinlaut, als sie bereits über SatanCity flogen. Goten antwortete nicht.  
  
Bei der Capsule Corporation angekommen, lehnte sie sich gegen die Hausmauer und rutschte dort auf den Boden runter. Diesmal achtete sie mehr auf ihren Rock.  
  
Währenddessen klingelte Goten an der Tür. Bulma, mit hochrotem Kopf, öffnete ihm und regte sich bei Gotens verdutztem Gesicht wieder ab.  
  
„Hallo, Goten! Wie geht's? Entschuldige bitte, den Zustand dieses Haushaltes, aber Vegeta regt sich gerade über irgendetwas auf. [Wie darf man das jetzt verstehen?^^°] Du willst sicher zu Trunks?! Der ist oben, geh ruhig hoch! Ich muss hier noch mit jemandem ein Hühnchen rupfen!" Und schon war sie wieder weg. Noch immer mit einer erstaunten Miene, fragte Goten: „Schönes Wetter, nicht?", obwohl ihm gegenüber niemand mehr stand.  
  
„Komm, Fiona!", richtete Goten seine Worte nun an Fiona. Die rappelte sich hoch und folgte Goten hinauf in Trunks' Zimmer.  
  
Trunks lag gerade auf dem Boden und stierte die Decke an. Als er die Tür sich öffnen hörte, rief er laut: „Nein, Bra, du darfst mich nicht ärgern. Ich denke nach." „Schön, dass ich schon wieder jünger und weiblich bin!", klang Gotens vertraute Stimme zu ihm herüber. Blitzartig richtete Trunks sich auf. Er trug nur seine Jeans, kein T-Shirt.  
  
„Vielleicht solltest du dir was überziehen, wenn du mit in die Stadt willst!?", tönte es jetzt frech von Fiona, die von Trunks noch gar nicht bemerkt worden war. Sie musterte ihn mit einem leicht belustigten Blick, in dem sie die linke Augenbraue und den rechten Mundwinkel hochzog.  
  
Goten griff nach einem schwarzem T-Shirt, das auf einer blauen Couch lag, und warf es Trunks zu. Während dieser sich anzog, und die Schlüssel für einen der Gleiter besorgte, schaute sich Fiona im Zimmer um.  
  
Groß war das Zimmer, modern und zugleich stilvoll eingerichtet. Allem war anzusehen, dass es das beste vom besten war, was es überhaupt zu kaufen gab (Kein Wunder, oder?!). Das große Fenster an der Südseite erhellte das Zimmer, während ein Balkon zur Westseite zeigte. Von ihm konnte man am Abend den Sonnenuntergang sehen, wenn sich das gleißend rot-orange Sonnenlicht über den Bäumen ergoss, die Fiona jetzt grün leuchtend entgegen schimmerten. [Klang das jetzt poetisch?]  
  
Neben der Balkon-Schiebetür stand ein ca. 1.50 m langes, 2.00 m hohes, Buche-Regal, in dem Bücher (Jawohl, Bücher!) sowie CDs und andere Dinge gestapelt und geordnet waren. An der Nordwand stand die blaue Couch. Scheinbar konnte man sie auch zu einem Bett umbauen.  
  
Zum Osten hin waren die Zimmertür, eine Tür zum begehbaren Schrank, ein Nachttisch-Kommode, und in der Ecke Süd- und Ostseite stand ein Bett. Einfach und stilvoll zugleich, aus schwarzen Eisenstäben, die nicht verschnörkelt waren, und dennoch elegant wirkten. Auf der anderen Seite der Balkontür bzw. in der Ecke Süd-West stand ein Schreibtisch, auf dem ein hochmoderner Computer stand, sowie ein paar Schreibsachen. Stifte, Füller, Blöcke.  
  
In der Mitte des Zimmers war eine Art Regal, welches allerdings auf einer Stange befestigt war. Oder eher gesagt bestand das Regal aus einer schwarzen Eisenstange, um die sich milchige Glasplatten zogen und die man drehen konnte. Auf einer Platte stand ein Fernseher. Auf einer anderen eine Stereoanlage. Wieder andere beherbergten Zeitschriften und andere Sachen.  
  
An der Wand hingen ein paar Fotos, die öfters auch Goten zeigten.  
  
Fiona war beeindruckt. Langsam wanderte sie durch das Zimmer. Goten hatte sich an den Schreibtisch gelehnt und grinste über das Erstaunen auf Fionas Gesicht.  
  
„Gefällt's dir?!", riss Trunks sie aus ihrem Staunen. Verlegen antwortete Fiona: „Ähm...ja, eigentlich schon." „Nun, Madame, die Kutsche steht bereit. Dürfte ich die Dame wohl hinunter geleiten?", erwiderte er und verbeugte sich tief. Goten spielte das Spiel mit, und warf sich auf den Boden. „Oh Gnädigste, seid gütig mit mir! Lasst mich hier nicht allein! Lasst mich Euch begleiten! Ich werde, soweit Ihr es wünscht, kaum bemerkbar sein. Nur, lasst mich bitte Eure Nähe genießen!" Fiona kicherte. „Nun denn, Ihr Herren, so bringet mich gut nach unten, so dass wir bald hinfort sind, um uns zu vergnügen!" Goten zwinkerte Trunks heimlich zu. Der nickte so unmerklich, dass nur Goten es sah. Er schlich sich an Fiona heran, hob sie von hinten hoch und Trunks sprang hinzu. Gemeinsam trugen die beiden Fiona unter Lachen bis auf die Straße. (Natürlich hätte jeder von ihnen Fiona mit Leichtigkeit alleine tragen können, aber dann wär's ja nicht so lustig gewesen.)  
  
„Nehmen wir eigentlich noch jemanden mit?", fragte Fiona, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Hmm, ich dachte eigentlich, wir könnten vielleicht Len noch einsammeln. Sie ist die Nachbarin, von der ich dir erzählt habe, Trunks.", antwortete Goten, wunderte sich aber, dass kein Leuchten in den Augen von Trunks zu erkennen war. Denn sonst, glitzerten seine Augen stark, wenn er auch nur das Wort Mädchen hörte. War er vielleicht bereits...verliebt?  
  
Ein Mädchen mit schwarzem, lockigem Haar öffnete, als Goten klingelte: Len. Ihre ebenso nachtschwarzen Augen sahen ihn freundlich an. Ihre bräunlich Haut schimmerte zart unter dem Licht der Sonne.  
  
Sie lehnte ab. Len hatte, nachdem Goten sie gefragt hatte, ob sie mit in die Stadt kommen würde, ein deutliches Nein ausgesprochen. Widerspruch wurde also nicht geduldet. Allerdings legte Len Goten noch immer freundlich Rechenschaft ab: Sie wäre bereits verplant. Sie redete etwas von wegen Kunstkurse an der Volkshochschule.  
  
Als sie zu dritt die Kinokarten kauften, und den Saal betraten, trauten sich sämtliche Jungen nicht zu Fiona wirklich hinzuschauen (Warum wohl?). Weibliche Wesen interessierten sich dafür umso mehr für die männliche Seite des Trios. Die drei hatten den halben Film kaum mitverfolgen können.  
  
Als sie aus dem Kinogebäude traten, hörten sie hinter sich noch immer das Schwärmen von Frauen sowie Männern. Es galt allerdings nicht dem Film, sondern eben Fiona, Goten und Trunks. Sie beschlossen, erst mal sich in ein Café zu setzen.  
  
Mit großen Augen verfolgte Fiona die beiden Jungen, wie sie jeweils eine riesigen Eisbecher verschlangen, während sie im Vergleich dazu einen Krümel vor sich hatte. Ein kleines Stück dieses Rhabarberkuchens, welches sie im Begriff war zu essen, war schon mächtig. Aber Trunks und Goten aßen mindestens das 7-fache.  
  
Nachdem sie sich alle satt gegessen hatten, verschwanden sie Fiona zuliebe in einem Kleidungsgeschäft. Sie wollte sich eine Hose kaufen, wobei die Jungen die Rolle der Jury übernehmen sollten. [Oh weia!]  
  
Schließlich verließen das Mädchen und die zwei Jungen das Geschäft mit der schärfsten Hose der Stadt.[^o^]  
  
Sonntag. 15:00 Uhr. Fiona und Goten fanden sich noch einmal bei Trunks ein. Diesmal war die Verabredung schon einen Tag vorher festgelegt worden. Es war warm und man wollte sich am Pool des Briefs'chen Anwesen amüsieren.  
  
Goten aalte sich gerade im Wasser, als Fiona kreischend und lachend vor Trunks weglief. „Na warte, dich krieg ich schon noch!", rief dieser und jagte ihr hinterher.  
  
Fiona lag, bekleidet mit einem dunkelgrünen Bikini, unter einem Sonnenschirm im Schatten auf einer Liege. Trunks bemühte sich darum seine Liege ebenfalls in den Schatten zu ziehen, wobei er übersah, dass sie an einem Haken in der Erde befestigt war. Kaputt machen wollte er die Liege auch nicht, und versuchte es ohne Gewalt, die Liege zu bewegen. Fiona lachte. Sie beobachtete Trunks schon eine ganze Weile und konnte sich nun nicht mehr beherrschen. „Komm her!", rief sie Trunks zu, „Ich erklär dir hier an meiner Liege, warum deine Liege sich keinen Millimeter bewegt." Er maulte. „Ach, du willst im schein der Sonne wohl verbrennen, oder was?!", lockte sie ihn provozierend. Misstrauisch schauend schlurfte Trunks zu ihr herüber. Sie deutete ihm, sich in die Hocke zu begeben. Mehr oder weniger widerwillig tat er es.  
  
„Jetzt schau da! Siehst du diesen kleinen Hebel?" „Ähm, nein." „Schau halt genau!", kommandierte Fiona. Er beugte sich noch weiter vor. Plötzlich goss sich etwas kaltes, klebriges über ihn. Er sah durch seine triefenden Haare hindurch auf. Fiona hielt ein leeres Glas in der Hand, direkt über ihm. Der ursprüngliche Inhalt des Glases war, nun ja, über ihn gegossen worden - von Fiona [Tolle Erkenntnis!^.^]. Langsam, ganz langsam erhob sich Trunks und schaute sie scharf an. Dann grinste er. Fiona erkannte die Bedeutung des Blickes, rollte sich blitzschnell von der Liege auf den Boden, sprang auf, gab einen spitzen Schrei von sich und rannte weg. Trunks hechtete ihr hinterher.  
  
Ein witziges Bild zeigte sich nun Goten.  
  
Trunks, der natürlich schneller war als Fiona, ließ sie immer wieder laufen, wenn er sehr nahe an sie heran gekommen war. Nach drei Runden um den großen Pool holte er Fiona dann endgültig ein und warf sie von hinten auf das weiche Gras. Von dem Schwung des Laufens und der plötzlichen Bremsung wurde aber auch Trunks selbst nach vorn, zu Boden, geschleudert. Er lag über ihr. Sie atmete flach und sah ihm tief in die Augen. Auch er tat dies.  
  
Elektrizität. Eine Spannung wie Elektrizität legte sich über sie, so schien es Trunks. Die Welt hielt den Atem an, die Uhr drehte sich nicht weiter, war stehen geblieben. Er hörte nur das flache Atmen Fionas. Vögel sangen nicht mehr, Blätter raschelten nicht. Er sah nur ihre Schönheit, ihre leuchtend, aber dennoch tiefblauen Augen, ihre wunderschönen Lippen. Er betrachtete ihr Haar, eine einzelne Strähne ihres dunkelbraunen Schopfes, die sich durch die leichte Brise auf ihr Gesicht verirrt hatte. Trunks verspürte plötzlich den Drang sie einfach zu küssen.  
  
Er war verliebt.  
  
Sein Gesicht näherte sich dem ihrem.  
  
„Is' was?", holte ihn die weiche Stimme Fionas in die Realität zurück. Trunks bewegte sein Gesicht weiter in ihre Richtung. Dann flüsterte er ihr etwas ins Ohr.  
  
„Erwischt!"  
  
Schließlich stand er auf. Trunks half ihr hoch, griff dann aber in ihre Kniekehlen mit der einen Hand, die andere schloss sich um Fionas rechte Schulter.  
  
Das wollte er sich nicht entgehen lassen. Goten stieg aus dem Wasser, als Trunks bei ihm mit Fiona auf den Armen angekommen war. Die versuchte sich zu wehren, konnte aber nichts gegen Trunks starken Griff ausrichten. Er übergab Goten ihre Füße. Die beiden Jungen näherten sich dem Rand des Pools. Noch immer bemühte sich Fiona sich zu befreien. Langsam schaukelte die Jungen-Verschwörung sie.  
  
Mit einem lauten Klatschen landete Fiona im Wasser. Noch bevor sie den Kopf wieder über Wasser hatte, bemerkte sie, dass ihr Bikini-Oberteil ihr soeben übel mitspielte: Die Träger waren um einiges zuviel herunter gerutscht. Schnell kreuzte Fiona ihre Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Als sie auftauchte, warf sie ihr Haar zurück. Die Jungen starrten sie an, waren nicht fähig sich abzuwenden.  
  
„Das hättet ihr wohl gern, was?!" Damit tauchte Fiona wieder unter, schwamm in die andere Richtung, so dass die beiden männlichen Wesen dort draußen nicht ihre Oberweite beschauen konnten. Unter Wasser zog sie das Oberteil wieder richtig an.  
  
Nachdem sich die drei eine Wasserschlacht geliefert hatten, die Fiona mit Eintreibung von Manieren begründete, entschuldigten sich Trunks und Goten verlegen, obwohl sie nicht verloren hatten.  
  
  
  
So, das war's fürs erste. Ich glaube, das war das längste Kapitel, das ich je geschrieben habe?!  
  
Na ja, egal! Schreibt mir bitte Kommentare. Wichtig, wenn ihr bessere Chapter haben wollt als z.B. dieses hier! Außerdem ermutigen die immer so – kein Wunder, sind ja schließlich Kommentare! *Motivation brauch*  
  
Also, Kritik, Lob, Morddrohungen, Heiratsanträge und was-weiß-ich bitte an galadriel_herrin_des_lichts@yahoo.de oder einfach hier bei www.fanfiction.net!  
  
Bis dann, eure Christel / Flatsch  
  
PS: Bin unzufrieden: Die Abschnitte, wo ich beschrieben habe, sind glaube ich ganz gut. Erinnern mich aber eher an Kontaktanzeigen oder so was. Und sonst habe ich irgendwie fast gar nicht beschrieben. *sich ärger* Aber ich hatte keine Lust alles noch mal umzuschreiben – zuviel Arbeit. *gähn* 


	3. Fiona - Kampf mit Fuß, anderer Kampf ohn...

Info: Sämtliche Rechte gehören mir nicht.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Fiona stöhnte. Vorhin hatte ein Junge sie angebaggert, allerdings sehr billig. Nachdem sie die Einladung zu einer Spritztour abgelehnt hatte, zog er zwar ab, war aber gerade an ihr vorbei gerannt und hatte sie dabei umgestoßen. Sie liebte diese Tage ja vielleicht! Nun lagen ihre Bücher und sämtliche Hefte und Blätter im Umkreis von mehr als fünf Metern auf dem Gang verstreut. Und nicht nur die Schulutensilien waren zu Boden gegangen: Sie auch. Bestimmt hatte sie sich jetzt den Knöchel verstaucht. Nur wegen so einem blöden Typen, der nicht verlieren konnte!  
  
Corinna stand plötzlich neben ihr. „Willst du nicht aufstehen, oder hast du vor weiterhin dein Dekolletee zu präsentieren?", fragte sie hochnäsig, als wäre Fiona ein Strichmädchen.  
  
Erschrocken schaute diese an sich herunter. Tatsächlich hatten sich zwei Knöpfe ihrer hellblauen Bluse gelöst. Und auch erst jetzt bemerkte Fiona, wie mehrere Jungs sie anstarrten: Man konnte sehr leicht den schwarzen BH sehen, den sie unter der Bluse trug. Schnell griff Fiona an die Ränder der Bluse und zog sie wie einen Vorhang zusammen. Schließlich musterte sie Corinna. „Im Gegensatz zu dir, nicht."  
  
Corinna fand darauf keine Antwort, drehte sich wütend um und stöckelte davon.  
  
Jetzt lag Fiona noch immer auf dem Boden, und niemand machte Anstalten, ihr zu helfen. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf und versuchte aufzustehen. Dabei stützte Fiona sich mit den Händen an der Backsteinmauer ab. Sie war kurz davor wieder nach unten zu rutschen, als eine Hand ihren Arm griff, sie hochzog und stützte. Das Gesicht zu der Hand gehörte Trunks. Goten stand neben diesem, bückte sich und hob die Bücher auf.  
  
Trunks lächelte. Müde lächelte Fiona zurück.  
  
*Sie lächelt! Sie lächelt mich an!*, war Trunks' einziger Gedanke in diesem Moment.  
  
„Danke." , hauchte Fiona. Trunks ließ sie los. Sie versuchte allein zu stehen, schwankte und fiel in die Arme von Trunks. Verlegen sah Fiona hoch in sein Gesicht.  
  
„Vielleicht sollte ich dich tragen!?!", sagte Trunks und hob sie mühelos hoch. Goten hielt Fionas violette Tasche in der Hand, ihren Ordner, der unversehrt geblieben war, in der anderen. Erst da bemerkte Fiona Goten. „Hallo Goten!" „Hi.", murmelte der zurück.  
  
Den Schülern, die noch nicht in den Klassenzimmern waren, bot sich ein seltsames Bild: Zwei sehr stark (und gut) aussehende Jungen schritten den Gang entlang. Der eine Junge, mit lilafarbigen Haaren, trug auf den Armen ein hübsches Mädchen. Der andere, schwarzhaarig, nur einen Rucksack, abgesehen von seinem eigenen. Die weiblichen Wesen unter den Schülern schmolzen bei dem Anblick der beiden Jungen dahin (, aber das taten sie immer). Die männlichen Schüler dagegen ergötzten sich geradezu an dem Aussehen Fionas. Die meisten von ihnen hatten sie noch nie gesehen.  
  
So ging das den gesamten Schultag. Da Fiona schlecht gehen konnte, halfen Trunks und Goten ihr. Aber wo Trunks und Goten waren, da fiel auch Fiona auf. Ständig wurden die Drei von anderen Schülern ganz zufällig umringt. Als es endlich gongte, war das Trio froh aus der Schule ´rauszukommen.  
  
Goten setzte Fiona zu Hause ab und flog noch mit Trunks zu diesem.  
  
Trunks ließ sich auf seine blaue Couch fallen. Goten lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch. Trunks seufzte.  
  
„Was ist?", fragte Goten. „Was soll sein?!", antwortete Trunks genervt. „Du hast doch was! ... Willst du dich abregen?" Trunks überlegte kurz, dann meinte er, es könnte nicht schaden, zu kämpfen. Langsam schlurften die beiden die Treppe nach unten und in den Garten.  
  
Es schien, als würden die beiden unschlüssig da stehen, aber das stimmte nicht: Sie bereiteten sich mental auf den Kampf vor. Sie schwebten.  
  
*Wieso greifst du nicht an, Trunks?*, fragte sich Goten. Er ging in Kampfstellung. Auch Trunks spannte seine Muskeln an. Er streckte seinen linken Fuß weiter vor. Dann schoss er los. Goten wartete auf ihn. Er schlug zu, doch Goten blockte eher lässig ab. So verbissen und aggressiv hatte er lange nicht mehr gekämpft. Er war wütend. Warum, dass wusste er gar nicht so genau. Aber er wollte sich prügeln. Doch es war zu einfach, für Goten. Trunks hielt inne.  
  
Goten verstand. Sie powerten ihre Ki hoch.  
  
Goten hatte nun blondes Haar und blaue Augen. Ebenso Trunks.  
  
Die Aura die sie umgab, hätte einen normalen, ahnungslosen Menschen bewusstlos gemacht. Diese Energie ging hauptsächlich von Trunks aus. Selbst Goten war ein wenig überrascht, seinen besten Freund so wütend zu sehen.  
  
Wieder griff dieser zuerst an, aber diesmal blockte Goten nicht nur ab, sondern griff ebenfalls an. So gesehen freute das Trunks, denn er wurde immer ehrgeiziger, immer schneller, immer besser.  
  
Gerade hatte er Goten einen heftigen Kinnhaken gegeben, da spürte er dessen Fuß in seiner Magengegend. Doch das bekam Goten direkt zurück. Nun landete Trunks' Fuß an Gotens linker Schulter. Gleichzeitig bekam er einen Schlag gegen die Wange.  
  
Goten kämpfte nun schon fast so verbissen wie er.  
  
Und da wusste Trunks, warum er so aggressiv war: Fiona. Liebte sie ihn?  
  
Er hielt inne. Er sah durch Goten durch. Er war unaufmerksam. Aber diese Pause schadete ihm. Goten bemerkte die Unaufmerksamkeit seines Freundes und tippte ihm mit zwei Fingerspitzen gegen die Brust.  
  
Überrascht schaute Trunks auf. Seine Gedanken waren wieder da. Doch er lag auf dem Boden. Er hatte verloren.  
  
Sein Freund atmete tief durch. „Geht's dir jetzt besser?" Trunks nickte stumm. Sie verwandelten sich zurück.  
  
Goten schaute auf seine Armbanduhr und schließlich an sich herunter. Seine blaue Jeans war zerrissen sowie auch sein dunkelrotes T-Shirt.  
  
„Scheiße! Ich wollte noch kurz zu Fiona, um zu sehen, wie es ihr geht. Kannst du mir ein paar Klamotten leihen?"  
  
„Klar! Du kannst hier auch duschen! Kann ich mitkommen?"  
  
Fiona, mit blauer Bluse und kurzer Jeanshose bekleidet, dachte nach. Sie saß oder vielmehr lag auf einem ihrer dunkelblauen Drehsessel. Die Beine über der rechten Armlehne, den Kopf über der linken, nach unten hängend.  
  
Ob wohl Goten an ihren Geburtstag denken würde? Nein bestimmt nicht. Dafür hatten sie sich zu lange nicht gesehen. Aber seine Mutter würde es wissen! Ach, warum dachte sie an Goten? Trunks war es doch, der sich so sehr um sie bemühte! War er vielleicht in sie verliebt? Davon konnte ein normales Mädchen ja nur träumen! Aber war sie dann normal? Sie wusste nicht, wie genau sie zu Trunks stand. Auch bei Goten wusste sie es nicht. Sie wusste ja noch nicht mal, wer von den beiden sie liebte, falls überhaupt!  
  
Sie musste sich ablenken. Fiona griff nach der Fernbedienung für die Stereoanlage und schaltete diese ein. Gerade klang ein Lied zu Ende. Der Schluss lautete:  
  
Who knows? Only time. And who knows? Only time.  
  
Fiona mochte den Song, er war so schön traurig und entsprach ihrer Stimmung.  
  
Wer weiß es? Nur die Zeit. Das passte jetzt vielleicht sogar. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach abwarten?!  
  
Da lief auch schon das nächste Lied an.  
  
Lookin' back, over my shoulder...  
  
Fiona hörte nicht mehr hin. Der Anfang des Songs gab ihr zu denken. Schaue zurück, über meine Schulter. Gefesselt von diesen Worten war sie sich plötzlich sicherer.  
  
Der Tür öffnete sich. Fionas Herz schlug höher. Doch sie beruhigte sich gleich wieder. Ein Junge stand im Türrahmen. Er trug eine schwarze Jeans, ein dunkelgrünes T-Shirt und eine Baseball-Jacke. Es war Trunks. Doch bekam Fiona wieder einen Adrenalinstoß. Goten stand hinter ihm. Er trug eine blaue Jeans sowie ein schwarzes Hemd, das ihm außergewöhnlich gut stand.  
  
Fiona dankte der Eigenschaft, dass sie Errötung meistens sehr schnell unterdrücken konnte. Die Verlegenheits-Errötung schaffte sie auch jetzt, nur war ihr das Blut in den Kopf gelaufen [Doofer Ausdruck!] und sie konnte nichts gegen ihr rotes Gesicht unternehmen.  
  
Trunks war erstaunt. Als er die Tür zu Fionas Zimmer öffnete, sah er diese auf einem Sessel in einer merkwürdigen Position liegen, aber als sie so da lag, betonte die Jeans-Shorts sehr gut ihren hübschen Po und da sie Kopfüber hing, straffte sich ihre Bluse auch über ihren wohlgeformten Brustkorb.  
  
Goten sah das ähnlich wie Trunks, auch wenn er nur über dessen Schulter einen Blick auf Fiona erhaschen konnte.  
  
Fiona richtete sich auf. „Oh, hallo ihr beiden! Wie geht's?"  
  
„Ganz gut, aber eigentlich wollten wir dich das fragen. Also, wie geht's dir?", antwortete Goten für beide, während sich Trunks in Fionas Zimmer ein bisschen umsah.  
  
Gegenüber der Tür war eine Schräge, in die auch ein Fenster eingesetzt worden war. Die Tapete war in zwei Farben geteilt und mit einer Sonnenblumen-Borde versehen worden, die die Farben voneinander trennte. Die obere Hälfte der Wand war gelb, die untere hellblau.  
  
Wenn man geradeaus schaute, sah man zwei dunkelblaue Drehsessel, auf einem davon saß Fiona, und einen niedrigen, runden Glastisch in der Mitte des Zimmers stehen.  
  
Links der Tür standen Regale mit Büchern und anderen Dingen sowie ein Schrank in der Ecke.  
  
Rechts war ein Fenster mit Flügeltüren und hinter der Tür ein Regal, in dem eine Stereoanlage und CDs standen. Neben dem Fenster stand in der Ecke ein Schreibtisch mit Computer, der sich der Ecke genau anpasste.  
  
Zwischen Schreibtisch und Regalen stand ein Bett mit dunkelblauer Überdecke.  
  
Aus dem laufenden Radio klang gerade wieder ein anderes Lied, bei dem erst Fiona und schließlich auch Trunks und Goten grinsen mussten. Der Refrain ging:  
  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
  
I'm child, I'm a mother  
  
I'm a sinner, I'm saint  
  
I do not fell ashamed  
  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
  
I'm nothing in between  
  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
  
Frech sagte Trunks: „Der erste Teil trifft auf jeden Fall auf dich zu, Fiona: I'm a bitch..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn Fiona hatte gezielt ein Kissen nach ihm geworfen und auch gut getroffen: Mitten ins Gesicht.  
  
„Na, wenigstens treffe ich!", fügte Fiona dem Kissen als Antwort noch hinzu. „Ach ja, noch auf deine Frage hin: Ich habe mir den Fuß verstaucht. Aber sonst geht's mir gut. Wollen wir in die Stadt?!"  
  
„Sorry, ich kann nicht. Mein Vater hat mich dazu verdonnert zu trainieren!", antwortete Trunks. Goten hingegen: „Ich kann. Meine Mutter wird nichts sagen können. Hausaufgaben sind erst für Montag."  
  
„Cool! Schade, dass du nicht kannst, Trunks!"  
  
„Ich geh' dann mal!" „Seh'n wir uns morgen?" „Mal seh'n, muss schau'n wie mein Vater drauf ist!", rief er noch durch den Türrahmen.  
  
Kurze Zeit später verließen auch Fiona und Goten das Haus. Diesmal flogen sie nicht, sondern gingen mal zu Fuß, auch wenn Goten Fiona mindestens die halbe Strecke trug.  
  
In der Stadt angekommen, setzten sie sich in ein Café. Wieder mal aß Goten was das Zeug hielt. Fiona trank nur ein Bitter Lemon.  
  
Bisher hatten sich Fiona und Goten nicht viel unterhalten. Auf dem Weg in die Stadt hatte Goten ein bisschen was über die Erlebnisse von Trunks und ihm sowie Witze erzählt.  
  
„Was hörst du eigentlich gerne für Musik?", begann Fiona ein richtiges Gespräch.  
  
Goten ließ den Löffel sinken. „Ich höre gar nicht so viel Musik. Aber wenn, dann meistens Radio. CDs habe ich kaum welche. Nur so Linkin' Park und so, die mir Gohan mal gegeben hat. Am liebsten hör' ich halt diese Lieder, die im Radio laufen."  
  
Fiona war überrascht. Viele Jungen in ihrem und Gotens Alter mochten dieses Heavy Metal usw., aber Goten schien sich sehr an die Songs aus dem Radio gewöhnt zu haben, also Pop-Rock-Richtung.  
  
„Wie ist es mit dir?, fragte Goten zurück.  
  
„Ich höre auch oft Radio. Aber auch sehr viel HipHop. Ich kann dir vielleicht mal ein paar CDs von mir ausleihen?!" „Ja, das wär' echt nett! Danke."  
  
Als Goten zu Ende gegessen hatte [der arme Geldbeutel!^.^"], zogen sie durch die Geschäftsstraßen. Fiona machte so viele witzige Kommentare zu den unterschiedlichsten Dingen, dass es Goten gar nicht langweilig werden konnte.  
  
Es wurde Abend und Goten brachte Fiona nach hause. Zum Abschied winkte sie ihm zu. Er winkte zurück.  
  
Sie ging direkt in ihr Zimmer und sah aus dem Fenster. Er war weg.  
  
Traurig drehte Fiona sich um und schaltete ihren Computer an. Unbedingt wollte sie ihre E-Mails nachschauen und ein bisschen chatten.  
  
Sie loggte sich gerade in dem Chat friends4you [erfunden!] ein. Da blinkte das Feld neue E-Mail auf. Fiona klickte auf den Button und war überrascht. Die neue Mail stammte von Trunks. Sie öffnete die Nachricht.  
  
Leise las sie sich selbst vor.  
  
„Hi Fiona!  
  
Ich habe von Goten gehört, du hast nächste Woche Geburtstag?! Wenn du feiern willst und  
  
noch ´nen Raum suchst, kannst du bei mir feiern!  
  
Antworte bitte direkt oder morgen in der Schule!  
  
Trunks  
  
Er ist noch online!"  
  
Sie schrieb ihm eine Antwort.  
  
Trunks saß am Computer und schrieb E-Mails. Da leuchtete das Feld neue E- Mail auf. Er öffnete die Message.  
  
Hi!  
  
Geht das denn?  
  
Fiona  
  
So schrieben sie sich noch eine Weile.  
  
Die beiden einigten sich darauf, bei Trunks zu feiern, aber Fiona würde alles sonstige organisieren.  
  
Samstag. Spätnachmittag. Fiona hatte einen Raum im Briefs'chen Anwesen mit vielen Girlanden und Lampions dekoriert. Ebenso einen Teil des Gartens, da das Wetter gut mitspielte.  
  
Getränke und Essen standen bereit. Ebenso war die Stereoanlage auch schon vorbereitet. Sonntag hätte Fiona erst Geburtstag. Sie würde in ihren Geburtstag ´reinfeiern.  
  
Vegeta stand in der Nähe. Angeblich wollte er nur schauen, dass sie nichts kaputt mache, aber er hatte weniger Ahnung von alldem als sie. Fiona war da schon richtig zivilisiert. Trunks half ihr. Er arbeitete an der Lichtanlage. Auch Goten war schon da. Er half Fiona, wenn sie irgendwo nicht dran kam, oder ähnliches.  
  
Fiona war es äußerst angenehm, wenn er in ihrer Nähe stand.  
  
Goten sah richtig sexy aus. Er hatte eine enge schwarze Hose an und trug dazu ein rotes Hemd. Sein Outfit war eben á la Latino Lover.  
  
Auch Trunks sah gut aus. Er hatte sich eine graue Hose mit geradem Schnitt und ein dunkelblaues, ärmelloses Shirt angezogen.  
  
Aber Fiona war in Punkto Kleidung an diesem Abend die Queen. Sie trug die dunkelblaue Jeans mit beigen Nähten, die sie mit den beiden Jungen in der Stadt gekauft hatte. Dazu ein rotes, bauchfreies Spaghettiträgertop. An die Ohren hatte sie sich lange, silberne Ohrringel gehängt, den linken Oberarm schmückte ein Reifen, etwas geschnörkelt und silbern. Das Handgelenk schmückte ein breites Perlenarmband. Am anderen Oberarm hatte sie ein schwarzes Henna-Tatoo.  
  
Das Gesicht hatte sie sich ein wenig stärker als normal geschminkt: Die Augenlider silbern, ins rostfarbene übergehend, die Lippen mit rot- glitzerndem Lip Gloss. 


	4. Fiona - Partyerlebnis no.1 (Chapter IV)

Fiona – Partyerlebnisse (Chapter IV)  
  
  
  
Hallo! Ich bin's wieder. *gleich einschlaf, weil schon total spät*[‚Morgen post' ich dieses Teil hier! *gähn*']  
  
Sämtliche Rechte gehören mir nicht! -.-° - Na ja! C'est la vie!  
  
Diesmal ist das Kapitel wieder mal relativ kurz. Aber es fehlt einfach ein bisschen Außenunterstützung. Also, Kommentare sind erwünscht. Ob Kritik oder Lob, bringt beides etwas.  
  
Ich quatsch zwar wieder zu viel, aber is' mir eigentlich egal. Na ja, viel Spaß beim neuen Chapter, no.4! [mir gefällt es bisher eigentlich sehr gut. Nur zu kurz!]  
  
Christel  
  
Corinna schaute sich kritisch um. Auch sie war, wie alle anderen aus der Klasse, zur Geburtstagsfete von Fiona eingeladen worden. Ursprünglich hatte sie vorgehabt, nicht zur Party zu gehen, als sie aber erfuhr, wo das ganze steigen sollte, war sie sofort Feuer und Flamme. Abgesehen von dem für sie ganz annehmbaren Häuschen, empfand Corinna alles als viel zu langweilig. – Na ja, bis auf Trunks: Der war natürlich hochinteressant.  
  
Corinna hatte ein paar Freundinnen mitgebracht. Fast alle von ihnen interessierten sich ebenfalls nur für Trunks, oder Goten. (Ständig wurden die beiden belagert.)  
  
Nur eine saß bisher an der Seite. Claire hieß sie. Mit ihren goldblonden Haaren, dem feinzügigen Gesicht und den nussbraunen Augen wäre sie sofort überall aufgefallen. Sie trug jedoch, im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen, unauffällige Kleidung: einen schwarzen Rolli und eine einfache Jeans mit leichtem Schlag. Das eigentlich einzig bunte an ihr waren ein paar schillernde Armreifen, die sich um ihr Handgelenk schmiegten.  
  
Die Party war voll im Gange. Fiona freute sich über die vielen fröhlichen Gesichter. Viele der Jugendlichen tanzten, andere saßen da und unterhielten sich, und wieder andere zogen in kleinen Grüppchen von Ort zu Ort. Zufrieden sah Fiona sich um. Sie schaute nach oben zu den hell erleuchteten Fenstern des riesigen Anwesens. Da entdeckte sie Vegeta. Mit einem verständnislosen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht stand er am Fenster und schaute auf sie. Sie grinste frech zu ihm hoch und hob ihre Getränkedose wie zum Prosit. Vegeta tat so als hätte er sie nicht gesehen, drehte sich trotzig um und schritt davon. Auch Fiona drehte sich um und suchte sich einen Weg durch die Gäste zu einem ruhigeren Ort. Immer wieder konnte sie kaum durch, da sie angestaunt wurde und irgendjemand versuchte mit ihr zu flirten.  
  
Endlich fand sie ein noch unbesetztes Mauerstück. Sie lehnte sich dagegen.  
  
Corinna schwankte auf sie zu. Claire roch es bereits von weitem: Sie war betrunken. Woher sie den Alk hatte, wusste Claire nicht. Sie hatte keinerlei alkoholischen Getränke gesehen.  
  
Claire nippte an ihrem Glas. *Was will sie wohl schon wieder?*  
  
„Claire! Da bist du ja! Wir suchen dich! Komm mal mit!", rief Corinna in einem grauenhaften Sing-Sang und kippte dabei fast um. Sie fasste Claire an der Schulter und zog sie eher unsanft mit sich. Sie stolperte, Claire in eisernem griff mit sich führend, durch das Getümmel. Am Ende des riesigen Gartens befand ein Tisch, auf dem sämtliche Flaschen mit hochprozentigem Alk standen. Viele aus der Corinnas Clique sowie einige Jungen standen, zu Claire grinsend, um den Tisch herum. Zwei der Jungen räumten den Tisch ein bisschen frei.  
  
„Claire, du siehst so müde und,...und so überhaupt nicht... frei aus! Trink etwas, dann geht's dir besser!", lallte Corinna. Claire antwortete darauf angewidert und deutlich Nein, aber ein Junge, den sie nicht kannte, packte sie an den Haaren und zog sie auf den Tisch, so dass sie auf diesem mit dem Rücken lag. Sie schrie wie als würde sie lebendig gebraten werden. Ein paar hielten ihre Hände und Füße fest. Corinna, mit einer Flasche Wodka in der rechten Hand, beugte sich über sie und raunte ihr zu:  
  
„Sei still! Wirst du einen Auftrag für mich erledigen? Oder willst du, dass ich deinem Vater etwas von deiner Liebe zu..." „Nein! Bitte nicht!" „Wie wär's, wenn du erst mal was trinkst, du siehst so ausgetrocknet aus!?"  
  
Fast 24:00 Uhr. Endlich traf Trunks Fiona alleine an. Er hatte sie schon eine Zeit lang gesucht. Sie lehnte an einer Wand auf der Hinterseite des Hauses. Die Augen geschlossen, trank sie immer wieder von einer Dose Eistee. Aus ihren Mundwinkeln rann davon ein wenig. Es war dunkel. Trunks schlich sich an. Er stand vor ihr. Fiona bemerkte ihn noch immer nicht. Trunks hörte ihren Atem. Sie atmete etwas unregelmäßig. Trunks stützte eine Hand an der Wand neben ihrem Kopf ab. Mit der anderen fasste er Fionas Kinn. Erschrocken öffnete sie die Augen.  
  
„Wer...?" „Sshhh!", flüsterte Trunks. „Trunks! Was...?"  
  
Schnell verschloss Trunks ihre Lippen mit seinen eigenen. Beide schlossen die Augen.  
  
Trunks öffnete leicht seinen Mund. Seine Zunge berührte spielerisch Fionas weiche Lippen. Langsam wagte auch sie, ihren Mund zu öffnen. Trunks bemerkte den süßlichen Geschmack des Eistees. Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, spielte er mit Fionas Zunge. Es gefiel ihr, Trunks bemerkte es. Er setzte seine Zunge etwas feuriger ein. Seine rechte Hand befühlte jetzt ebenfalls ihr Gesicht. Trunks nahm es in beide Hände und löste sich langsam. Seine Augen waren nun geöffnet, Fionas geschlossen. Fiona hatte ihren Mund noch immer offen. Sie empfand den Kuss noch nach.  
  
„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte Trunks, dann setzte er noch einmal seinen Mund auf ihren. Diesmal küssten sich die beiden inniger. Doch plötzlich drückte Fiona ihn zurück.  
  
„Was...?", begann er, doch brach ab. Fiona hatte den Blick gesenkt. Er verstand. Er trat einen Schritt zurück.  
  
„Es tut mir leid.", murmelte Fiona. „Es ist..."  
  
„Goten?"  
  
Überrascht blickte Fiona auf. „Ähm..." Sie errötete leicht. Selbst in der Dunkelheit sah Trunks es. Diesmal konnte Fiona es nicht unterdrücken.  
  
„OK.", sagte Trunks.  
  
Ein wenig überrascht sah Fiona auf. „Ähm,...danke. ... Corinna! Was...?"  
  
Doch Corinna war bereits verschwunden.  
  
Plötzlich knallte es. Trunks und Fiona schauten auf. Ein Feuerwerk, von dem Fiona nichts gewusst hatte, begann und von überall hörte man ein Prosit und Glückwünsche für Fiona und Toasts auf sie: 24:00. Fiona war nun 17.  
  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Fiona!", meinte Trunks mit einem traurigen, aber wohlwollenden Blick und einem wehleidigen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
Auf einmal schoss Goten um die Ecke.  
  
„Hey!", rief er „Da seid ihr! Oh, Fiona. Happy Birthday!"  
  
Fiona errötete schon wieder.  
  
„Sorry, dass ich die ersten Minuten deines 17. Geburtstag stören muss, aber ich mein', da schreit ein Mädchen um Hilfe und ich find' sie nicht. Trunks, du kennst dich ja am besten aus. Hörst du nicht, dass da jemand schreit? Hier sind zu viele Auren. Ich kann das Mädchen nicht ausfindig machen. Wir müssen es finden!"  
  
Was hat Corinna mit dem unscheinbaren Mädchen, Claire, vor?  
  
Und was passiert weiter mit Fiona, Trunks und Goten?  
  
...Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
So ich schreibe jetzt immer am Ende einen Vorkoster auf die nächsten Chapter, wie ich es jetzt mal einfach nenne.^^  
  
Bitte schreibt mir Kommentare! [Büdde, büdde, büdde! '.']  
  
– Ich weiß, das Chapter ist mal wieder nicht sehr lang, aber ich fand' des hier irgendwie ganz gut?!  
  
Eure Christel / Flatsch 


	5. Fiona - (voerst letztes Chapter)

So!  
  
Ihr werdet Ã¼berrascht sein! Vielleicht...! Lest bitte das hier BIS ZUM ENDE durch!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ICH WERDE NICHT MEHR WEITERSCHREIBEN!  
  
  
  
Jetzt ist es raus...  
  
Mir ist das einfach zu viel! dadurch, dass ich diese ein Yaoi geschrieben habe, und viele eine Fortsetzung wollten, habe ich denen allen versprochen, dass ich Fiona ein bisschen Ã¤ndere und eine Yaoi daraus mache.  
  
Nun kann ich mich noch nicht mal selbst entscheiden, welchen schluss ich nehme etc. Ich habe 3 mÃ¶gliche Versionen "vor Augen" und finde keine wirklich gut, mir fÃ¤llt aber auch nichts besseres ein. Ich habe , um ehrlich zu sein, Ã¼berhaupt keine Lust mehr auf diese FF, weil ich mich verpflichtet fÃ¼hle sie zu schreiben. Vielleicht versteht ihr das ja?!  
  
Es muss mir einfach SpaÃŸ machen, und wenn es mir keinen spaÃŸ macht, dann wird diese FF zu dt. "scheiÃŸe"!  
  
Im Ã¼brigen lesen meistens nur die diese story, die mich "kennen"... (liegt vielleicht u.a. am titel?! aber egal, das ist unwichtig..!)  
  
Also, wenn jemand vielleicht diese Story selber weiterschreiben will, muss er mich um Erlabnis bitten, und alles weitere mit mir aushandeln.  
  
Ich glaube nicht, dass ich selbst diese FF weiterschreiben werde!?  
  
Nur so viel kann ich sagen: ich werde bestimmt irgendwann etwas neues schreiben?!  
  
Eure Christel / Flatsch 


End file.
